Factor M-252
by RegularBluejay-girl
Summary: Todos los personajes de Regular Show son propiedad de JG Quintel (If you want to read this pic in English, write me the petition in reviews)
1. Entrega de último minuto

FACTOR M-252

Episodio 1 – Entrega de último minuto

Nuestra historia comienza en día común y corriente en el parque, era la mañana de un lunes como cualquier otro día, era la reunión matinal y todos estaban sentados en su sitio, todos excepto Rigby, quien se había quedado dormido a pesar de que el despertador haya sonado a la hora que era.

Rigby a diferencia de los otros miembros del parque trabajaba solo, claro que se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero para otras cosas, él prefería estar solo, Benson siempre le preguntaba el por qué trabajaba solo, porque fácilmente le podría asignar a un compañero de trabajo, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma: "No gracias", la razón era muy fácil, él había llegado solo al parque por un empleo y solo él obtuvo su trabajo. Tenía una sensación de vacío dentro de él lo cual era el por qué no quería un compañero, sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo había desaparecido y que le dejó un espacio abierto, Rigby podría tener amigos, pero él no dejaba llenar el lugar de un "mejor amigo" porque se sentía molesto cada vez que piensa en eso. Como si esa parte de su vida nunca hubiera existido.

-¡Ay rayos, me dormí de nuevo, si no llego Benson me fusila de seguro! Pero quiero seguir acostado, no me quiero levantar, tal vez unos 5 minutos- Diciendo el mapache que recién levantado no quería moverse de su sitio y volvió a echarse para dormir antes de que alguien le gritara desde afuera

-¡RIGBY, DEJA DE ESTAR ACOSTADO EN TU TRAMPOLÍN Y BAJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE O TE DESPEDIRÉ!- Gritaba furioso la máquina de chicles que estaba rojo de furia debido al retraso de su empleado, aunque no sería la primera vez que el mapache le ha sacado los estribos

-¡¿Pero cómo supo…?! ¡Agh, bien, solo porque se oye más enfadado de lo usual!- Con un salto Rigby se levanta de su trampolín, en ese cuarto no había más que el closet, la mesita de noche, la cómoda y un televisor, y por supuesto el lugar donde dormía ¿Y por qué dormía en un trampolín y no en una cama? Fue por decisión suya, no quiso gastar su dinero en una cama.

El exaltado mapache corrió todo lo que pudo y salió de la casa donde todos estaban esperándolo, los chicos se quedaron mirándolo mientras que Benson le tenía puesto los ojos encima más rojo y con una vena marcándose en la cabeza por la rabia, Rigby solo sonrío con una sonrisa incómoda por la mirada de su jefe.

-¡Miren quien se dignó en aparecer finalmente, como siempre llegas tarde, por lo menos por una vez trata de llegar puntual, tienes suerte de que esté irritado por el correo para fijarme en tu puntualidad, ahora siéntate de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de lo que dije!- Grita Benson casi perdiendo la calma mientras apuntaba al mapache para indicarle que se sentara

-¡Benson, dijiste que nos tenías una sorpresa! ¿Podemos verla por favor? ¡Estoy tan emocionado por verla!- Habla Papaleta con un aire de felicidad que era propio de él, estaba muy emocionado por querer ver esa sorpresa que había mencionado

La rabia que tenía Benson había bajado un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza al oír a Papaleta hablar –Ya sé que había mencionado lo de la sorpresa Papaleta, pero me temo que hay malas noticias, se supone que las industrias A-DROID nos iba a mandar una nueva máquina para hacer palomitas hoy-

-¿No estarás hablando de la Pop-corn 2000 verdad hermano, la misma que también hace algodón de azúcar y soda en uno? ¡Esa máquina es una de las mejores cosas que A-DROID pudo crear, es muy caro!- Diciendo Musculoso asombrado y pensando en el artefacto

-¡Wow! ¡Quiero probarla, no sería nada malo si le hacemos una pequeña prueba!- Grita el mapache mientras se sobaba las manos en forma maliciosa y con deseos de comer palomitas -¿Y en dónde está la máquina?-

-¡Oye! ¿Sabes quién más tiene deseos de hacer una pequeña prueba a la máquina de palomitas? ¡MI MAMI!- Diciendo el tipo verde en burla mientras chocaba las cinco con su amigo Fantasmano

-¡BASTA DE UNA VEZ!- Grita el jefe volviendo a poner rojo -¡Lo que sucede es que la compañía nos ha enviado un paquete equivocado, en vez de la máquina de palomitas recibimos un generador de electricidad portátil, y no podemos conservarlo porque afectaría en la facturación del envío original, además que cuesta un cargo adicional a lo que vale la máquina de palomitas, así que por ahora no habrá prueba de palomitas hoy!- Terminando con su oración ve que todos se deprimen al oír eso –Es momento de trabajar, Skips la podadora necesita un arreglo, Musculoso y Fantasmano pinten las bancas, Papaleta es tu turno de hacerte cargo del bar, finalmente Rigby, ve a la industria principal de A-DROID y entrega la caja con el generador, llamaré por teléfono para que hagan el envío correcto esta vez, solo tienes que dejar el generador a devoluciones y eso es todo, ahora vayan a trabajar-

Los chicos se dispersan mientras que Rigby con cansancio baja las escaleras y va hacia la caja -¿Tengo que hacerlo? No tengo ganas de llevar una caja- Reclama el mapache mientras suspiraba de cansancio –Si tienen servicio de entrega ¿Por qué no lo envías para devolverlo?-

-Por el simple hecho que el correo tarda mucho, mientras más tiempo esté aquí este paquete más dinero nos sacan de la bolsa, por eso quiero que te deshagas lo más pronto posible de esto, solo tienes que dejarlo y listo… ¡Y si no vas en este preciso momento, te despido!- Contesta Benson con rabia ante la sugerencia de su empleado, justo después de que Rigby cargue la caja y la llevara al carrito de golf enseguida le llama la atención -¡Una cosa más antes de irte! ¡La tecnología y las máquina de las industrias A-DROID es una de las más importantes del país, posiblemente de todo el mundo, un solo rasguño a uno solo de sus artefactos es suficiente como para dejar al parque en bancarrota! Así que te pido por el amor al cielo… ¡NO…TOQUES…NADA! ¿Entendido?-

Rigby ve la cara de Benson y traga saliva al escuchar eso –Tranquilo viejo, no tocaré nada, bájale los humos a tus chicles- Dice algo asustado. Finalmente enciende el vehículo y va rumbo a Industrias A-DROID

Rigby se estaciona en el estacionamiento del lugar, el edificio era el más grande que la ciudad tenía, incluso era el más futurista debido a las máquinas que tenían y ellos mismos habían creado para sus servicios, el mapache miraba asombrado el edificio mientras bajaba con el paquete -¡Wow, que lugar tan futurista, estos tipos deben ser millonarios o algo así, bueno iré a terminar con esto, dejaré este paquete e iré por unos tacos al pastor!- Con una emoción el mapache se acerca a la entrada del edificio y ve un letrero publicitario con un científico con una bata blanca, lentes oscuros, algo robusto, piel verde clara, un peinado blanco hacia atrás, con un gran mentón y con una gran sonrisa junto con unas palabras: "Confía tu futuro, confía en Industrias A-DROID, tu única opción" Rigby entra por la puerta automática mientras fijaba la vista en el letrero –Que raro… El tipo me parece algo familiar, o yo estoy lo…-

El mapache no termina su oración ya que choca con alguien y cae al suelo con el paquete, ese alguien era Gene, el gerente del parque rival "East Pines", él con dos de sus empleados estaban por abandonar el lugar hasta que chocaron, Gene ve con rabia a Rigby mientras este reaccionaba -¡Fíjate por donde caminas, tonto!- La máquina de golosinas se queda mirando a Rigby por un rato –Pero que se puede esperar de uno de los empleados de Benson, son igual de inútiles. ¿Se puede saber que haces en este lugar?- Dice mientras cruza los brazos

-¡Hey, no soy un inútil!- Reclama el mapache mientras se para del suelo -¡Vine a dejar algo y ya! ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberían estar haciendo bromas o algo así?- Reniega Rigby

-Eso hijo, es algo que los subordinados como tú no merecen saber, vámonos muchachos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos regresar al trabajo- Gene se dirige con sus empleados a la puerta –Más te vale que termines tu asunto rápido y te vayas, al Dr. BETA no le gusta que los empleados inútiles como tú estén fisgoneando en su edificio-

-¡QUE NO SOY UN INÚTIL!- Grita el mapache -¿Y además quien rayos es el Dr. BETA?- Preguntando Rigby con ira, a lo que Gene escucha esto gira y lo ve

-¡Por favor, es más que obvio, es el líder de las Industrias A-DROID, es de su mente que TODO lo que ves aquí es posible, aparece en todos sus anuncios publicitarios! Pero claro, es obvio que tú no lo sabrías ¡Vámonos!- Gene dice esto último y se van del edificio, mientras que Rigby recoge el paquete

-Subordinados como tú no merecen saber, al Dr. BETA no le gusta que los empleados inútiles como tú estén fisgoneando, bla, bla, bla- Rigby imita a Gene en forma de burla mientras se dirige a la sección de devoluciones –Como lo detesto, ahora sé que siente Benson- Rigby deja la caja en devoluciones y estaba a punto de irse –Al fin me iré de este lugar, tengo hambre- Pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el edificio, mira una puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado, prohibida la entrada" y se acerca a la puerta

Las ganas que tenía Rigby de explorar aquella área prohibida eran sumamente enormes, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que decidiera el próximo paso –Bueno, técnicamente Benson me dijo que no tocara nada, pero no que no pudiera fisgonear, así que, me vale, me meteré- Con lo que dijo, el mapache mira a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo viera y rápidamente abre la puerta y se mete –Je-je-je, veamos que tienes aquí Dr. betado- Dice pícaramente mientras explora el lugar

Técnicamente había mucho que ver, Rigby caminaba por un camino lleno de equipos avanzados a medio construir, observó por una ventana el ensamblaje de unas máquinas, caminó por un puente de metal donde se podía ver que se construían máquinas aún más grandes, en fin, su recorrido duró unos 10 minutos, hasta que se encontró con otra puerta con un letrero "A-DROID", nuevamente invadido por la curiosidad, el mapache abre la puerta y entra a la siguiente sala

Era un pequeño laboratorio donde había muchas cápsulas, unas estaban vacías, otras contenían formas que parecían ser robots, aunque estaban desactivados y a medio terminar, Rigby estaba asombrado por lo que veía, pero estaba con mucha curiosidad por una capsula que estaba en medio de la sala, había una inscripción en ella "M-252"

-¡Que loco! Este lugar lleno de robots es muy cool, que mal que no traje mi teléfono… ¿Pero y esto? Rayos, no se ve casi nada- Dice el mapache mientras busca el interruptor de luz -¡Lo encontré!- Con alegría, Rigby activa el interruptor y las luces de la sala se encienden, dejando en claro, el contenido de la cápsula -¿Ah? ¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!- Grita con asombro al ver el interior de la capsula que estaba a punto de cambiar muchas cosas…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Mi Nombre es Mordecai

FACTOR M-252

Episodio 2 – Mi nombre es Mordecai

Rigby estaba frente a frente con una cápsula que había en un laboratorio especial de las Industrias A-DROID, y que además tenía algo que le llamó mucho la atención, estaba totalmente perplejo e impactado por lo que veía, casi no lo creía, lo que nuestro amigo veía era nada más y nada menos que una persona, un arrendajo azul para ser preciso, pero estaba dormido y conectado a la capsula por medio de unos cables, a Rigby se le caía la mandíbula al ver esto, la reacción duró unos 5 minutos más, después de eso, Rigby decidió romper el silencio…

-¿Estoy viendo bien? Hay alguien ahí dentro ¡Wow, esto es lo más cool del mundo!- Emocionado al ver al arrendajo trata de despertarlo -¡Hey, te estoy hablando, despiértate, DESPIERTA!- Grita para que despierte sin éxito alguno -¡Agh, de nada sirve, pero…!- El mapache se pone a mirar detenidamente al chico -¿Qué rayos? Siento que vi a este en algún lugar… Como si ya lo conociera… Mmmm… ¡Con más razón quiero que despierte! ¿Pero cómo le hago?- Revisando la cápsula Rigby nota que había un control en la puerta donde habían botones con números, en seguida el mapache entiende su función –De seguro que esto abre esta lata de sardinas ¿Cuál será la combinación? ¡AH QUE DEMONIOS! ¡Aplastaré lo que sea a ver que sale!-

Rigby solo presiona botones al azar, sin darse cuenta, había acertado con el código al primer intento, la puerta corrediza de la cápsula se abre después de haber introducido la combinación, el mapache ve con asombro como humo sale de la cápsula, de la nada los ojos del arrendajo empezaron a abrirse lentamente oyéndose una débil voz saliendo de él, al tener todo el conocimiento en sí, el arrendajo fija su mirada hacia Rigby

-¿Hola?- Fue la primera palabra que salió del chico azul -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Am…. Hola, yo soy Rigby- Dice con algo de inseguridad el mapache, era de esperarse, algo que salía de una cápsula no se sabía si era bueno o malo -¿Tú cómo te llamas y que hacías ahí dormidote?-

El arrendajo azul sale de la capsula, y cae, tenía la piernas débiles, al parecer estuvo ahí por un tiempo, logra levantarse y estirar sus brazos y piernas para desentumecerlas y mira al mapache con mucha atención –Mi nombre es Mordecai, y eso es lo único que recuerdo- Diciendo con algo de miedo

-¿Qué? ¡¿O sea que no sabes dónde vives y esas cosas?! ¿Ni tu familia al menos?- Dice sorprendido el mapache solo para recibir un gesto negativo con la cabeza de parte de Mordecai -¿Nada de nada?-

-No… Solo recuerdo mi nombre, la verdad no tengo idea de quién soy yo realmente, ni que hacía aquí ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?- Pregunta Mordecai con esperanza de recibir información

-Pues no, por eso te pregunto. No sé tú, pero creo que perdiste la memoria o algo así. Me pregunto ¿Por qué estabas encerrado ahí? Qué raro, en fin- Rigby da media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando ve a Mordecai, por alguna razón que invadió dentro de él, no podía dejarlo solo en ese lugar, piensa un poco y decide lo siguiente –Oye… ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo viejo? No creo que quieras estar en este lugar, es frío y solitario, además está lleno de metal-

El arrendajo se sentía muy inseguro, no sabía si confiar o no en Rigby, una reacción muy normal para alguien que sufría amnesia, así que decide pensar un rato, había despertado en un mundo donde él no tenía recuerdos de sí mismo, salvo a su nombre, se revisaba, notó un lunar que tenía en su brazo derecho al cual no le dio importancia, además miró a su alrededor dándole la razón al mapache, nadie querría estar en un lugar frío, solitario y lleno de metal. Rigby notó inmediatamente la mirada insegura de Mordecai

-¿Vas a venir o no? Se nos está haciendo tarde, debemos irnos de una vez- Dice algo molesto el mapache -¿O es que acaso no confías en mí? Si es así te dejo aquí a seguir durmiendo en la lata de sardinas-

-No, no, no, es que bueno, la verdad no sé qué hacer, piensa, si voy contigo ¿A dónde iré yo? No tengo la menor idea de a donde ir porque no recuerdo nada ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo sobreviviría?- Pregunta con angustia el arrendajo, es verdad, no conocía a nadie ni sabía a dónde ir opta por irse del laboratorio

-No pues sí tienes razón en eso- Contesta Rigby y piensa en algo, e inmediatamente se le ocurre algo mientras chasquea los dedos de su mano -¡Ya lo tengo! ¡El parque, esa es la solución a tus preguntas! ¡Vamos al parque y le pedimos a Benson que te de trabajo y listo! Podríamos compartir la habitación que tengo en casa ¡Problema resuelto, soy un genio!- Dice el mapache con presunción y grandeza por su idea

-Mmmm… Vivir y trabajar en un parque o pasar el resto de mi vida en este lugar…- El arrendajo se queda pensando por un momento sus opciones, pero no le tomó mucho antes de elegir -¡Bien vamos al parque, suena genial!- Mordecai afirma emocionado por la idea de ir al exterior.

-¡Pues no perdamos tiempo, debemos irnos, se supone que esto es privado y no debemos estar aquí!- Rigby señala la salida y se van de la sala, como sabía que podían salir por la misma puerta porque serían descubiertos, Rigby divisa a lo lejos una salida de emergencia, ambos salen por esa puerta hacia la parte de atrás del edificio, Mordecai se quedó asombrado por mirar el exterior

-¡Wow, cuanta luz hermano, el cielo es tan azul, esto es sin duda mucho mejor que estar ahí adentro!- Mordecai estaba muy emocionado por ver, camino un rato y mira unos pajaritos volar –Por alguna razón siento como si estuviera libre mapache, ahí está el sol-

-Sí viejo, ese es el sol, sirve para iluminar el día y dar calor, no trates de tocarlo, ni mirarlo tanto, quema como el diablo- Dice el mapache mientras se acerca a Mordecai

-Viejo, sí sé lo que es el sol, tengo amnesia no retraso- Habla con indiferencia el arrendajo mientras cruza los brazos y rueda los ojos mientras que Rigby empieza a reírse de lo que dijo y él también ríe –Je, je, aunque admito que esto es genial-

-Veo que ya perdiste un poco la timidez, ahora vamos, que el carrito está en el estacionamiento- Rigby lleva a Mordecai al carrito de golf -¿Sabes conducir?-

-La verdad es que no, apenas llevo despierto un par de horas- Menciona Mordecai algo afligido, en eso nota que Rigby mira el motor preocupado -¿Qué sucede viejo?-

-Agh, es la batería de nuevo, no quiere funcionar, a veces se desgasta, es que a veces la sé usar para freír cosas, si no funciona el carrito no arrancará, ni modo tendremos que ir en autobús- Dice molesto el mapache mientras cierra el capó del carrito

-¿Puedo ver? No sé nada de mecánica pero quiero intentarlo- Habla Mordecai con algo de seguridad en lo que quería hacer, Rigby le cede el paso, pero cuando Mordecai abre el capó y toca la batería con su mano derecha, una onda eléctrica sale de su mano y entra en la batería haciendo que funcione de nuevo y automáticamente se prende el motor del carrito, el arrendajo y el mapache retroceden un poco del asombro.

-¡QUE LOOOOOOOCO!- Solo era la expresión de ambos mientras miraban el carrito, a continuación se miran el uno al otro boquiabiertos asombrados por lo que había pasado y vuelven a mirar al carrito

-¡Órale viejo! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Fue asombroso! ¡Le diste energía a la batería, eres, eres…COMO UNA BATERÍA ANDANTE!- Grita Rigby aún sobresaltado por lo que acabó de ver

-¡La verdad no lo sé mapache, yo solo la toqué!- Dice Mordecai con asombro y con algo de miedo mientras miraba la mano con que tocó la batería –Creo que es mejor que vayamos de una vez, necesito procesar lo que pasó-

Mordecai se sienta en el asiento de conductor mientras que Rigby cierra de nuevo el capó y se sienta a lado de él, Mordecai sostiene el volante nervioso por unos segundos pero por algún motivo la seguridad viene a él y empieza a conducir el carrito como un conductor experimentado, este era otro asombro más para el mapache

-¡Espera, espera, tú me dijiste que no sabías conducir, y te estoy viendo que conduces como si ya supieras hacerlo desde hace un tiempo o algo así!- Con algo de molestia apunta a Mordecai sintiéndose engañado

-¡Pero sí te dije la verdad viejo, no sabía conducir, pero cuando tomé el volante y vi detenidamente el carro es como si en un momento ya pude saber hacerlo, como si hubiera aprendido como usarlo en tan solo unos segundos!- Contesta algo confundido el arrendajo por las acusaciones de su amigo

-¡No inventes, puedes darle energía a las máquinas, y no solo eso, también puedes aprender a usarlas en tan solo unos segundos! ¡Wow, solo…wow! Exactamente… ¿Qué eres?- Pregunta Rigby confundido por todo lo que acabó de pasar, sin duda él había descubierto algo grande, tenía tantas preguntas para el arrendajo, pero sabía que por culpa de la amnesia no podía responder a ninguna

-¡No lo sé! ¿Sí?- Mordecai detiene el carrito con rabia a esa pregunta -¡No me mires como si fuera una criatura rara o como un simple objeto, no tengo idea de por qué puedo hacer esto, ni tampoco de quien soy en realidad, lo último que quiero es que me traten como si fuera una máquina, SOY UNA PERSONA!- Grita el arrendajo furioso, era como si le molestara que lo traten diferente a los demás, como si ya hubiera pasado por eso

Rigby solo se quedó mirando su reacción, era una mezcla de ira, angustia y sufrimiento, para alguien que no recordaba, tenía reacciones específicas a cosas que le incomodaban, el mapache solo se queda mirando para arriba y finalmente decide hablar con Mordecai –Oye, perdón si esa pregunta te incomodó, solo sentía curiosidad ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Yo te voy a ayudar!-

-¿Ayudar? ¿Ayudar en qué?- Pregunta Mordecai angustiado

-¡Pues en qué más, ayudar a internarte en la sociedad, aunque no me guste la idea de reservarnos lo de esas habilidades que tienes, no queremos que los del FBI vayan a hacerte algo si te descubren, así que lo de las máquinas lo mantendremos a beneficio solo para ambos y para nadie más, será nuestro secreto de hermanos! Cuando Benson te dé el empleo tú y yo vamos a ser compañeros y cuates- Habla el mapache con seguridad

Era la primera vez que Rigby se sentía tan seguro de una persona, podía sentir que esa sensación de vacío que tenía porque no le interesaba tener un mejor amigo había desaparecido al interactuar con Mordecai, tenía la sensación de que ellos ya eran amigos antes de conocerse, se sentía más confiado al estar con él, tanto tiempo en no querer un compañero para trabajar, por fin quería uno, y quería que Mordecai sea ese uno

Por otro lado, Mordecai se sentía más seguro de sus decisiones desde que dejó el laboratorio, antes tenía miedo porque no sabía si confiar o no confiar en Rigby, sabía claramente la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, pero no sabía que personas estaban de un lado o del otro, pero con el tiempo que estuvo con el mapache, era lo suficiente para poder confiar rápidamente, estaba decidido de estar en la sociedad, aunque también quería saber más de su pasado, así que tenía ya propuesto dos metas: Sustentarse y superarse en la vida y descubrir quién era en realidad. Quería pedirle ayuda a su nuevo amigo para lograr la segunda meta, pero estaba inseguro si quería participar o no, pero de todos modos decidió preguntar

-Viejo… Quiero saber quién era antes de perder la memoria, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo solo, así que…- Mordecai se sentía algo temeroso por la respuesta que le daría su compañero, hasta que fue interrumpido por él

-¿Quieres que te ayude verdad? ¡Pues claro que lo haré sin duda alguna!- Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Rigby dejando sorprendido al arrendajo

-Sí… ¡Sí! Me gustaría mucho, porque la verdad, eres la única persona con la que he tenido contacto desde que desperté por lo que tengo un poco más de confianza en ti mapache- Dice Mordecai algo inseguro mientras se sobaba el brazo tímidamente

-¡Pues sería genial, mi vida era muy aburrida, hacer este trabajo este otro, pero ahora será más emocionante, yo nunca quise un compañero por alguna razón, pero creo que sí podemos ser compañeros tú y yo!- Anima a Mordecai a chocar las cinco con él -¿Qué me dices amigo? ¿Hermanos?-

Mordecai mira el brazo levantado de Rigby esperando a que choque los 5 con él, en ese momento, sonríe y choca las cinco, ahora estaba más confiado que nunca porque sentía que ya tenía a alguien quien lo apoyara en la búsqueda de su identidad –Hermanos- dijo con una seguridad y felicidad que lo llenaba cada vez más, pero sentía que ya había dicho eso antes, Mordecai también poseía la misma sensación de Rigby en que ya lo conocía, más sin embargo quería asegurarse de ello buscando su memoria.

-Bien, entonces vamos ¡Debes conocer a los muchachos, presiento que te caerán bien!- Con lo último que dijo Rigby, Mordecai condujo hacia el parque con las indicaciones de Rigby, todo parecía estar bien, todo parecía marchar a la perfección

Lamentablemente, como en toda historia, las cosas también tenían un giro de 360 grados… En Industrias A-DROID estaba a punto de ser presentada una máquina nueva, presentada por el mismísimo Dr. BETA, detrás de él estaban sus aprendices, no más que científicos novatos que lo admiraban, ellos llegan justamente a la sala "A-DROID" y el Dr. BETA se para frente a la puerta y decide contactar a alguien por video llamada a través de su tableta, en la imagen solo podría verse una sombra cuadrada, pero se podía escuchar su voz

-¿Finalmente llegó el momento señor? Nunca pensé que llegaría el día tan temprano, es eso o el tiempo pasó más rápido que los créditos de mi novela- Habla la figura mientras veía al doctor a los ojos

-Sí G-100, finalmente llegó el día, Industrias A-DROID dejará de ser una simple corporación de tecnología a un gran imperio mundial que yo regiré, todo gracias a mi más grande logro- Dice el doctor con emoción y malicia

-¡Creí que yo era su más grande logro!- Replica algo celoso la figura desconocida

-Supéralo G-100, fuiste el logro de hace 2 años, la tecnología avanza, sin embargo, eres una pieza importante en este juego de ajedrez, pero lo que está acá dentro será la pieza clave para ganar el juego, mañana vendrás a buscarlo para entrenarlo, quiero que desarrolle bien sus habilidades para que la estrategia funcione a la perfección ¿Entendido?- Dice el científico de manera que logra opacar un poco a la figura

-Agh, de acuerdo, no puedo creer que seré su niñero y aparte mi empleado- La figura dice indiferentemente

El doctor abre la puerta -Bien, contempla, mi más grande logro, la que nos llevará a la gloria, es…- Entonces para su sorpresa ve que no había nada en la capsula, estaba abierta y vacía -¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! ¡NO ESTÁ, LA CÁPSULA ESTÁ VACÍA!- Todos miran asombrados por lo que acabaron de descubrir

-¡¿No está?! ¡No me va a decir que se ha escapado!- Replica de nuevo la figura

-¡Maldición, no, no pudo haberse escapado, estaba desactivado, alguien debió entrar y activarlo para llevárselo, si la pieza clave cae en otras manos, estaremos en graves problemas, lo peor es que las cámaras de vigilancia del lugar están defectuosas! ¡G-100, no sé como lo vayas a hacer, pero descubre donde está oculta la pieza y a la persona quien se la llevó, si logras hacerlo infórmame sobre su ubicación y mantente vigilando!- Grita el doctor molesto a su tableta

-Oh claro, solo te pido a cambio un par de actualizaciones gratis y lo haré- Dice la figura queriendo negociar su pago con el doctor

-¡Bien, bien, te daré tus actualizaciones, solo ve a hacer lo que te dije ahora!- Apaga su tableta y mira con ira la cápsula –No debo dejar que sepas la verdad, mientras más rápido te recupere, más pronto tendré al mundo en mis manos, cuando sepa quién te liberó, será el primero en sufrir mi ira-

El Dr. BETA se va molesto mientras sus aprendices lo siguen, en ese momento Mordecai y Rigby estaban llegando al parque donde Benson los esperaba, cómo iban a reaccionar los chicos ante el nuevo integrante, quien es G-100, solo sabemos ahora que la acción del mapache estaba a punto de revelar muchos secretos por venir

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
